


You don’t have to stay.

by sarah_x



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: Barbara and Dinah decide to blow off a lame socialite party.





	You don’t have to stay.

“You don’t have to stay.” Barbara insisted, leaning in to whisper in Dinah’s ear over the din of the party around them. 

“Bullshit,” Dinah countered, tugging at her blue dress, a frown contorting her soft face. “If you have to put up with these obnoxious, stuck-up rich pricks than so do I.” 

“My hero.” Barbara rolled her eyes but she appreciated Dinah’s presence. The newest socialite charity fundraiser wasn’t exactly wheelchair friendly, hence they’d been relegated to a table in the corner of the room. As the Commissioner’s daughter, she’d been strong-armed into making an appearance, mostly through her father’s bribe of a father-daughter trip to the stadium to see the Gotham Giants play in the quarter final. Now, however, even spending time with her dad didn’t feel worth it. She felt like an uninvited guest at someone’s bad wedding, right down to the cheesy playlist and awkward dad dancing. 

Barbara spotted Tim, Cass and Duke huddled in the far corner, away from the other guests on the dance-floor, deep in conversation. A smile passed her lips. At least she wasn’t the only one feeling like an odd-one-out. It must have been a Bat thing. 

Barbara let out a long sigh, before turning to Dinah again, who was staring dejectedly into her champagne glass, “You want to bail? We could find a seedy club to drink in.” 

“Now you’re speaking my language,” Dinah gave her a wink, then glanced around the room. “I thought you told your dad you’d stick around, though?” 

“Yeah, well, I’m not feeling too good.” Barbara dropped her voice to a whine and coughed for good measure. 

“Best we get you home then.” 

Barbara managed to avoid most of the guests as they made their way to the exit. She saw no sign of Bruce and assumed he must have slunk off with the blonde she’d seen him with earlier. Her dad was distracted by an older couple but she waved to him anyway. 

Getting out was awkward and involved Dinah and a security guard having to carry Barbara’s wheelchair down a flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom, the other guy was panting but Dinah rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek, which restored him to full health in no time. 

“Miss Gordon! Miss Gordon!” Barbara was met by the blinding flash of a million paparazzi cameras going off at once. “Care to comment on the recent reform of your father’s police department? Miss Gordon! Gordon!” 

“No comment…” Barbara managed to stutter out as Dinah pushed a path through the crowd. 

“ _Vultures_ ,” Dinah muttered under her breath, then she turned to a guy who was getting a little too close and said, “Alright, give the lady some space or I start shoving cameras up asses!” 

After a few blocks, the paparazzi got sick of following them. Dinah gave Barbara’s arm a squeeze, “You OK, Babs?” 

“I’m fine,” Barbara said with a yawn. “Just a little tired. And I’m pretty sure those flashes gave me a headache.” 

“You still up for that drink?” 

“I don’t know,” Barbara said with a shrug. “Maybe we should just go back to my place and order in.” 

“You’re on.” 

They were silent for a few streets. Barbara let the cool night air glide through her hair and work through the tension in her muscles. She glanced at Dinah, who was yawning herself, scuffing her biker boots against the pavement. Only Dinah Lance wore biker boots with a blue formal dress. 

Under the glow of the streetlights, Dinah was astonishingly beautiful. Hair up in curls, blue eye shadow complimenting bluer eyes, mischievous smile painted on her face. Her leather jacket was thrown lazily over her shoulders. Barbara had the urge to stop where she was, grab handfuls of that leather in both hands and kiss Dinah in the middle of the street. She imagined a pap lurking in one of the alleys they passed, ready to snap a picture of them together like one of Bruce’s regular villains. Then the next day she’d see them on the front page of some gossip rag:  _COMMISSIONER’S DAUGHTER KISSES MYSTERY WOMAN_. The idea entertained her more than it should have. 

“Guess we’re waiting outside all night then?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We’re here, scatterbrain,” Dinah joked. “I thought you were supposed to be the all-seeing Oracle?” 

“Shut up and get your butt inside, smartass.”  


End file.
